1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly to a key control system incorporating a series of key tags. The tags each include an electronic devices which is inserted in a reader slot, which determines whether the key tag is installed in the slot, times of removal and replacement, etc. The present tag uses existing prior art electronic devices and reader mechanisms, but incorporates many improvements over earlier prior art key tags, particularly in precluding entry of foreign objects into the slots of the device and resultant damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ongoing problem in many industries or fields, is the tracking and security of keys and/or similar articles which are used by employees or others. While this is not generally a problem for a relatively small number of keys, the tracking of a larger number of keys adds to the difficulty of the task, and increases the opportunity for error or abuse of the system. Examples of industries where this problem exists, are auto sales and rental operations where keys to a large number of vehicles must be tracked and secured, large apartment or storage rental facilities, etc.
Accordingly, various solutions have been proposed for this problem. An example of such is the system developed by Key-Trak, Inc., of Ovieda, Fla., which provides a master drawer system which is accessible by a master key, copies of which are held by only a very few authorized persons. The master drawer in turn includes a relatively large number of key tag slots therein, providing for the selective placement of corresponding key tags in each of the slots. Each key tag includes a key attached to one end, and an electronic device secured to the opposite end of the tag. The key tag drawer is connected to a reader system, which determines specifically which key tag(s) and its associated key(s) is/are removed from the drawer, the times of removal and replacement of the tag(s), and perhaps other pertinent information.
This system has helped immensely in reducing key loss, misuse and abuse of the system and associated vehicles, and other problems which may arise when control of a relatively large number of keys is an issue. However, the Key-Trak system is not perfect. The key tags which are used with the Key-Trak system are relatively simple devices, and can create problems with the Key-Trak drawer system. For example, the drawer slots must by necessity have a relatively wide portion, to provide clearance for the thickness of the electronic device installed in the end of the tag. This can allow key and other foreign objects to pass into that or an adjacent slot(s) as well, where they can engage the electrical contacts within the drawer and cause reader errors, damage the system by shorting out the reader contacts, etc.
The present invention responds to this problem by providing an improved key tag which includes a lateral flange or stop disposed above the electronic tracking device installed in one end of the tag. This stop or flange serves to cover the slot into which the tag is inserted, thereby precluding entrance of the attached key (or any other article) into that or other slot(s), and assuring that the electrical contacts within the slot(s) will not be bridged by any electrically conductive device(s) other than the electronic chip or button installed in the end of the tag. The present tag is formed of a heavier gauge and of a more durable plastic material than tags of the prior art used conventionally with the Key-Trak system, with the present tags having greater durability and more resistance to breakage than the conventional Key-Trak tags.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,981 issued on Jun. 11, 1985 to Robert Kasprzycki et al., titled xe2x80x9cKey Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a flat, rectangular tag having relatively thickened, inwardly turned edges to retain a card or the like therein. A slot is provided through one of the edges, for the attachment of a key or keychain therethrough. The Kasprzycki et al. key holder is not adaptable for use with a key tag reading and tracking device, as (a) no passage for the installation of an electronic device is provided, and (b) the relatively thick edges of the Kasprzycki et al. tag, would preclude its insertion into a slot of a tag tracking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,628 issued on Sep. 1, 1998 to William C. Maloney, titled xe2x80x9cInventoriable-Object Control And Tracking System,xe2x80x9d describes the key tracking and control system with which the present improved key tag is used, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. The Maloney system comprises a drawer having a horizontal panel, with a series of key tag slots in the panel. Each slot has a pair of electrical contacts therein, which communicate with a computer system. A series of key tags are provided, with each having an electronic button or chip installed opposite the key attachment end. A key is secured to each tag in use, with the computer tracking which tag and key correspond to which slot. When the tag is removed so the key can be used, the computer registers the withdrawal of the corresponding electronics device from the slot, thereby logging out the key. When the key is returned, the device registers the insertion of the electronic device within the slot, and logs the key return. This system works well, with some exceptions. One major problem with this system is that the key tags are formed of thin plastic of uniform thickness. As noted above, the necessity of relatively wide clearance areas in the drawer slots for the electronic devices in the ends of the tags, results in spaces or gaps between the edges of the slots and the sides of the tags. Keys attached to the tags, or other articles, can pass into these gaps, and short out or otherwise interfere with the electronic signal from the buttons or chips. The present tag obviates this problem, by means of the lateral flange between the electronic device and key attachment ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,441 issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to William C. Maloney, titled xe2x80x9cInventoriable-Object Control And Tracking System,xe2x80x9d is a continuation-in-part based upon the ""628 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above. The specifications of the two Maloney U.S. Patens are essentially identical to one another, with some slight formatting differences between the two. Only the claims differ significantly between the two patents. Accordingly, the discussion of the parent ""628 U.S. Patent provided immediately above, is seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,664 issued on Jul. 17, 2001 to William C. Maloney, titled xe2x80x9cTamper Detection Prevention For An Object Control And Tracking System,xe2x80x9d describes a somewhat different type of key tag device than that disclosed in his earlier ""628 and ""441 U.S. Patents, discussed above. The key tag device of the Maloney ""664 U.S. Patent includes a generally U-shaped cable or tether having its ends attached to the key tag device. The key is captured along the length of the tether. The key tag includes means for detecting any breakage or discontinuity in the tether, thereby alerting the system if the tether is cut for removal of the key. This system may also operate when the key tag is removed from the storage drawer, by means of RF (radio frequency) or similar signals. However, no means is apparent to preclude the dropping or inadvertent insertion of the conductive key in to the corresponding slot in the storage drawer, and the problems associated with such an occurrence as noted further above. The present key tag, with its lateral flange, solves this problem.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/44,055 published on Apr. 18, 2002 to William C. Maloney, titled xe2x80x9cObject Carriers For An Object Control And Tracking System,xe2x80x9d describes an alternate security container device for use with the key control security drawer of the Maloney ""628 and ""441 U.S. Patents, discussed further above. The security container of the ""055 Patent Application Publication comprises a lockable box having a slot in the bottom, in which a key control tag may be placed. Any keys or other articles secured to the tag are secured within the box, with the opposite distal end of the tag, which contains an electronic chip or the like therein, extending from the slot in the box. This allows the box and key tag assembly to be used with the earlier developed key control drawers, while providing security for relatively bulky objects such as medications, jewelry, etc. While the box structure of the Maloney ""055 Patent Application Publication does preclude the dropping or falling of keys and other conductive objects into the slots of the key control drawer, they box covers a considerable number of slots which would otherwise be available for use with conventional key tags, or with the key tags of the present invention. The present key tags are a much more efficient means of using the Key-Trak drawer system, or a similar system, for key storage, while also precluding entry of keys and other metallic objects into the slots of the drawers.
U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No. 2002/113,706 published on Aug. 22, 2002 to Ronald J. Prado et al., titled xe2x80x9cObject Storage And Tracking System, An Object Tracking Unit And A Container For Object Tracking Units,xe2x80x9d describes a key control system which serves the same purpose as the system described in the Maloney ""628 and ""441 U.S. Patents, discussed further above. However, the Prado et al. system differs structurally, in that it has a series of sockets into which mating key control plugs may be removably installed, with each of the plugs having a key ring extending therefrom for the attachment of one or more keys thereto. The generally cylindrical sockets into which the Prado et al. key control plugs insert, appear to be about equally susceptible to having keys or other foreign objects fall therein, and Prado et al. fail to provide any means to prevent this from happening.
U.S. Pat. No. D-300,835 issued on Apr. 25, 1989 to Charles P. Stevens, titled xe2x80x9cDisplay Tag,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a similar appearance to the key holder of the Kasprzycki et al. ""981 U.S. Patent, discussed further above. The same points noted in that discussion, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. D-310,849 issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Jeffrey B. Davis, titled xe2x80x9cMedical Information Tag,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a xe2x80x9cwindow within a windowxe2x80x9d configuration. The Davis tag is an essentially flat card providing for the display of two different sets of information thereon. No lateral flange or stop is provided, as Davis does not disclose the use of his tag with a key control system having a series of tag insertion slots therein.
U.S. Pat. No. D-413,828 issued on Sep. 14, 1999 to Dennis L. Hogan et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectronically Detectable Tag With Clamp And Clutch Locking Mechanism,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which appears to be intended as a retail security device. No means for securing a key to the Hogan et al. tag, is apparent from the drawings of the ""828 Design Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. D-456,852 issued on May 7, 2002 to William C. Maloney, titled xe2x80x9cKey Tag,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for the key tag disclosed in FIGS. 12 and 13 of the ""628 and ""441 U.S. Utility Patents to the same inventor, both of which have been discussed further above. The very thin structure of the Maloney key tag, with its relatively thicker electronic button attachment, is shown clearly in these U.S. Patents. The need to provide sufficient slot, width in the storage drawer for clearance for the electronic button, is obvious in consideration of the side or edge view of the Maloney key tag in the above noted references. However, the Maloney tag fails to provide any coverage to preclude entrance of foreign objects into the otherwise uncovered slots, and the resultant damage to the system which can occur when this happens. The present key control tag provides a lateral flange or stop which extends outwardly from the surface of the tag to cover the slots when the tag is inserted therein, thereby precluding entrance of foreign objects into the slots. A blank embodiment to close any otherwise empty slots, is also provided by the present invention
Finally, PCT Patent Publication No. WO 01/19,612 published on Mar. 22, 2001 to DSM N. V., titled xe2x80x9cInformation-Carrying Moulded Part,xe2x80x9d describes a card having laminations of different plastics, with information imbedded in the cards. The information which may be carried in the cards of the ""612 PCT Patent Publication is not electronic, however. Rather, the Abstract discusses the placement of xe2x80x9can informative representationxe2x80x9d and the use of xe2x80x9csublimation printing.xe2x80x9d In any event, no-disclosure of the attachment of a key, or any other article to the card is disclosed, and no drawings are provided to show any specific card configuration.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a key control tag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a key control tag, configured particularly for use with the key control system developed and marketed by Key-Trak, Inc. The Key-Trak, Inc. system is essentially as described in the Maloney ""628 and ""441 U.S. Patents, discussed further above, with Key-Trak, Inc. being the assignee in these two U.S. Patents, as well as in other Maloney patents. A description of the Maloney/Key-Trak, Inc. key control system (and the deficiency which the present invention cures) has been provided further above, particularly in the discussion of the Maloney ""628 U.S. Patent which has been cited as related art.
A major problem with the Key-Trak, Inc. system is that the key tag slots are relatively wide, in order to provide clearance for the thickness of the xe2x80x9cDallas chipxe2x80x9d type electronic button or device which is attached to the insertion end of each tag. Also, the tags provided with the Key-Trak, Inc. system are relatively thin and flexible, and when a number of keys are attached to the tag, their weight can cause the tag to bend to the point that the attached keys may fall into the gap between the edge of the key tag slot and the key tag itself, or perhaps into an adjacent slot. This is all the more so when many other commonly carried devices (e.g., remote control devices, pagers, etc.) are attached to a key ring, which is in turn secured to the Key-Trak, Inc. tag. Even if only a single key is secured directly to the key attachment end of the Key-Trak, Inc. tag, the open slots are still prone to the collection of various articles (e.g., staples, paper clips, etc.) therein.
This is a particular problem with electrically conductive objects, as in the cases of the examples given above. Such objects will short across the two electrical contacts within the slot, and the Key-Trak, Inc. system cannot accept relatively unimpeded electrical current across the contacts without major damage to the system. Rather, the Key-Trak, Inc. system is configured to provide a specific pulse code to each of the contact sets in the system, with the xe2x80x9cDallas chipsxe2x80x9d installed in the system, providing sufficiently high resistance to preclude damage to the system, in addition to their function as transponders to return specific codes indicating their placement in corresponding slots.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing key control tags for use with the Key-Trak, Inc. system, which include a lateral flange or cover which extends outwardly from at least one of the flat surfaces of each tag. The flange is disposed generally medially between the electrical contact end of the tag, which is inserted into the slot of the Key-Trak, Inc. device, and the opposite end which is used to secure one or more keys or other objects thereto. The flange is relatively narrow, providing only sufficient width as to completely cover any otherwise remaining open gap or space between the surface of the tag and the edge of the slot. This allows any indica (letterxe2x80x94number identifications for the slots, etc.) to be read clearly, without obscuring them. The flange may extend to the opposite side of the tag as well, to a lesser degree, to cover the smaller gap opposite the primary thickness of the electronic device as it extends from the surface of the tag.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a relatively short blank tag, which has no provision for the installation of an electronic chip or device therein. These blanks are used to cover otherwise unused slots, to preclude dropping of any objects into otherwise open slots when there are an insufficient number of key tags in use to correspond to every slot in the device. The blank tags may be formed in a different shape and/or have a different color than the key tags, in order to avoid confusion between the two devices. Preferably, the blanks are not provided with a key attachment extension, as are the key tags.
All of the tags of the present invention are preferably molded of a relatively thick and durable, dense plastic material for greater strength, rather than being die cut from thin polystyrene, as are the Key-Trak, Inc. key control tags. The greater strength results in greater stiffness, which greatly reduces or obviates the problem of the weight of multiple keys bending the tags to the extent that the keys can drop into an adjacent slot in the Key; Trak, Inc. device and damage the device electrically. The improved key control tags of the present invention may be formed in any practicable size or length desired, but preferably are configured; in two different lengths in order to accommodate the two different drawer depths provided by Key-Trak, Inc.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved key control tag which is compatible with the Key-Trak, Inc. key control system, and which provides coverage for the corresponding slots of the Key-Trak, Inc. system to preclude entry of foreign objects therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blank cover or cap device for installation in the Key-Trak, Inc. slots, to cover such slots where there are an insufficient number of in use key tags to fill each of the slots.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such key control tags and blanks or caps, which slot coverage means comprises a lateral flange disposed between the ends of the device, and extending across at least one, or both, of the opposite planar surfaces of the device.
Still another object of the invention is to form such key control tags and caps of relatively stiff, thick and dense plastic material, in order to substantially reduce or preclude bending due to the mass of multiple keys and/or other objects secured to the key attachment end of the tag.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.